1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a motorcycle and a motorcycle including the exhaust system.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a conventional-type exhaust system of a motorcycle, an exhaust system including a muffler supported to a vehicle body with a muffler-supporting bracket (see Japanese Patent No. 3773597, for example) is known.
The contents of Japanese Patent No. 3773597 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
FIGS. 2 to 4 of Japanese Patent No. 3773597 show the following configuration. A front-side exhaust pipe 3 extends rearwards from a front-side cylinder 2 of a front-and-rear V-type engine 1. A rear-side exhaust pipe 5 extends rearwards from a rear-side cylinder 4 of the engine 1. A single muffler 6 is coupled to the rear ends of the front-side exhaust pipe 3 and the rear-side exhaust pipe 5. The muffler 6 is connected to a vehicle body with a muffler support stay 11.
In addition, the engine 1 is attached to the vehicle body with engine mounts 16a and 16b. Meanwhile, a rear swing arm 18 is attached to the vehicle body, and a rear wheel 9 is attached to the rear end of the rear swing arm 18.
When the rear swing arm 18 is directly attached to the vehicle body as described in Patent Document 1, a large external force or vibrations might be transmitted from the ground surface to the vehicle body through the rear wheel 9 and the rear swing arm 18, for example.
In addition, when the engine 1 is directly attached to the vehicle body, large vibrations might be transmitted from the engine 1 to the vehicle body. Moreover, even when the engine 1 is not directly attached to the vehicle body, vibrations might be transmitted from the engine 1 to the vehicle body. Specifically, when the muffler 6 is attached to the vehicle body with the muffler support stay 11, vibrations from the engine 1 will be transmitted to the vehicle body sequentially through the front-side exhaust pipe 3, the rear-side exhaust pipe 5, the muffler 6 and the muffler support stay 11.